Medical Evacuation
Medical Evacuations (often referred to as Medevacs) are rare instances wherein a medical emergency forces a contestant to be removed from the game without being voted out. For a medical evacuation to occur, the medical staff will be called in to assess the contestant's condition and decide whether or not they are fit to continue in the game. The specific deciding term for a medical evacuation to occur is "life-threatening". When a contestant must be evacuated, there are three modes of transportation at the Production Crew's disposal, a boat if the season is set on an island, a truck if the season is set on land, and in extreme circumstances a helicopter is present when time is a crucial factor in protecting a contestant's safety. Occurrences The first medical evacuation was Kaylee during Survivor: Micronesia. On Night 14, the medical team evaluated that Kaylee needed hospitalisation and constant medical attention due to severely infected bug-bites. The following morning, she was evacuated to receive this treatment. Both tribes were informed of the evacuation and the game continued as normal. Tommy was evacuated during Survivor: South Pacific after breaking his arm in the first reward challenge on Day 2. The original Tribal Council for Day 3 was cancelled and instead, Joe, winner of Survivor: Samoa, joined the game and took Tommy's position. On Day 25 of Survivor: Borneo, Calum was evacuated from the game. During the immunity challenge of the Final 9, Calum suffered from severe heat exhaustion that caused him to faint. The dehydration later caused the Medical Team to evacuate him. The latest medical evacuation was Wednesday of Survivor: One World. After the Salani tribes tribal council ended, Wednesday was taken a look at by the medical team. It was at this point that they saw an infection on her torso. The plan was to remove the infection on the island, but it was deemed too unsafe. In order to receive proper care, Wednesday was evacuated during the early hours of Day 9. At the Day 11 immunity challenge of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng, AJ fainted due to dehydration. The challenge was stopped so the medical team could treat him. They concluded it was best he was evacuated and treated elsewhere. As a result, the Day 11 tribal council intended for that night was cancelled. Impact Survivor: South Pacific's evacuation meant that Joe was apart of the season, replacing Tommy. Had Tommy not been evacuated, then Joe would never had been apart of the season. Survivor: One World also had a significant impact as a result of the medical evacuation of Wednesday. Worried about the condition of her loved one, Summer decided to quit the game after 14 days. The medical evacuation and quit during the same season also cancelled the originally planned Double Tribal Council. The tribal council intended for Day 11 of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng was cancelled. The immunity challenge AJ fainted during was cancelled to treat him, which meant no tribe lost the challenge and all tribes were given immunity for the night. The game continued the following day with a tribe swap. Trivia *All castaways who have been evacuated did not receive votes against them during previous tribal councils that season. *Tommy holds the distinction for the earliest evacuation on Day 2, while Calum holds the record for the latest medical evacuation, being on Day 25. *Tommy is the only person to be evacuated in a season as a returning player. *Calum is the only person to be evacuated from the post-merge portion of the game. *Survivor: One World is the only season to have a castaway be medically evacuated and quit the game. *Survivor: Kaôh Rōng is the first season where an evacuation takes place on a season with three tribes. Category:Gameplay